


【翻译】Let Our Shadows Fall Away (Like Dust) by Kawaiibooker

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Health Issues, Porn with Feelings, Post-TPP, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个全新的开始，V大概已经找回了自我，但Kaz能摆脱过去的阴影吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Our Shadows Fall Away (Like Dust)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629042) by [Kawaiibooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker). 



> 这是Learning To Stand (On Our Own Two Feet)的后篇，还没看的先去看哦~我已经翻译了~

乘风疾驰着，远处的海平线连接着蔚蓝的天空，在这苍穹之上，广袤无垠的海洋看起来也是如此的微不足道。

 

Venom Snake坐立不安的眨了眨眼，直升机窗外的风景并没有像往常一样让他平静下来，他的思绪缠绕在他们的目的地上，徘徊不定，这没可能让他放松。

 

而他身旁的Kaz正观察着贴的到处都是的照片，他凑近了点，撇了眼一些老照片，似乎是迷失在了自己的想法里，然后向Snake投去询问的目光，希望获得允许。有些好奇他的副官想干什么，他点了点头，然后看着Kaz取下了那张集体照——唯一一张有他们所有人的照片：Big Boss、Kaz、Morpho...还有...Medic。

 

Kaz小心翼翼的拿着照片，轻轻的抚平上面的褶皱，拇指磨蹭着Mdedic严肃的面庞。照片所背负的情感如巨石般压在他们心口，Kaz自嘲的笑笑，将其递给Venom，“真不敢相信，他们居然放任我带着那傻兮兮的围巾那么多年。”

 

Snake扫视着照片上的几张脸，他盯着 _他自己_ ，抑制住脑子里传出的刺痛，这是他唯一不认得的人。眼神本能的想逃离，但他没有。“解体”，Ocelot是这么解释的：一些存在感稀薄的平凡记忆和让人不舒服的回忆，大脑会切断与其的连接，这是一种本能反应。Venom过去几周都在训练自己的脑子过滤信息，重组记忆接受身份转换，阻断来自 _他_ 的影响。这确实帮上了忙，至少大部分时间是的。

 

Snake的嘴唇拉扯出勉强的笑容，他看着相片上Kaz得意洋洋的坏笑和他的背头，“你确定你的头发不是真正的罪魁祸首？”他的伙伴一把抢过相片，愤愤不平的嘿了一声，之后直升机内再次陷入了沉寂。

 

“Boss，十五分钟后到达目的地。”Pequod的声音从驾驶舱传来，回荡在他的耳机里。Venom冲麦克风肯定的哼了下，再次将注意力放到窗外。哥伦比亚的海滩呈现在他们眼前。

 

 _家_ ——这次，脑中的两个声音达成了共识。

 

*

 

他们在离目的地几十码的地方降落，周围的树枝因螺旋桨刮起的风而摇曳着。Venom搂住Kaz，帮他走下直升机，示意Pequod等他们回来。马达运转的声响伴随着他们，直到到达目的地也没有一个人开口。低矮的树杈和低垂的枝叶没有过多的阻碍视线，白色的沙滩和一栋铁锈色，被风蚀的建筑出现他们面前。Snake停下脚步，眼前的景象使他瞪大眼睛，脑中一片空白，惊讶、解脱和不安混合成一股怪异的力量，在他内脏里搅和着。

 

老实说，那天Kaz找上门的时候，他不知道自己该期待什么，他谨慎中肯的向他陈述着，“我们该去看看MSF...不管那里还剩什么。去做个了结，如果没别的事情的话。”这个想法本身的确是有意义的，这将是他们共同走出十年前阴影的最后一步，但Venom无法抑制心中的恐惧，踏入那里可能会让他脑中的风暴再度爆发——那个地方纠缠了太多沉重的双重记忆，如同雷区一般令他闻之色变。无论如何，不久后他们还是安排了长途飞行，把母基地全权交给Ocelot打理，尽管Kaz对此完全不放心。

 

现在，作为两名少数幸存者，他们就站在MSF的残骸前，这里看起来完全废弃了，长时间被忽视的建筑如今被绿色植物和褐色藤蔓包裹着。这片残骸——他们曾经的梦想，正被自然缓慢的吞噬着。Kaz踏过凹凸不平的土地，向那边走去，什么也没说。Venom打算跟上去，Kaz回头看向他，但却避开了他的视线，“V，我想...我需要一个人呆一会儿。”

 

有些担心同伴的提议，但Snake还是点了点头。Kaz走开后，他在原地逗留了一会儿...在他还只是一个新近小兵的时候，从未亲自观察过那个建筑的内部，所有的记忆碎片都源自于Big Boss，他决定不去管它们。Snake海水边缘，坐到一个半埋进沙里的旧木箱上。在他视线边缘，Kaz的身影消失在建筑前门。

 

没有了他人分心，Venom周遭的环境变得更加清晰了，哥伦比亚潮湿的天气让他汗透了迷彩服，海浪节奏均匀的拍打着沙滩，火辣的阳光无情的蒸烤着他的背部和肩膀。反常的清晰感涌上心头，他回想起那与现在完全不同的一天——

 

_沉重的雨滴砸在他脸上，嚎叫的狂风和凶残的巨浪如猛兽般席卷着这片土地。教官的吼叫压过了狂风暴雨的咆哮，新兵们听话的按照他的指挥行动着，击打、猛踢、将对方摔倒地上。_

_突然，Boss来了...他走过来，带着计算的眼神打量着他，然后解除防御，将他猛摔到地上，整个过程不足3秒。冲击让肺中的空气被挤出，他躺在地上，看着MSF的黄色旗帜在雨中飘扬，那标志着他真正的找到了自己的道路，他的新家。_

_他永远不会忘记那个景象，直到一切都葬于火海...连带着那个被称为Medic的人。_

 

这段记忆逐渐褪色，脑海中马赛克又增添了一笔。一开始他还很担心，但意料中的不适合疼痛并没有袭来，仅仅感到淡淡的忧伤，如今Venom已经学会珍惜这种感觉，毕竟这才应该是回忆带来的正常反应。

 

1974年，他在11月来到这命运交织的地方，Boss接下了Galvez的任务，谁知道往后会给MSF带来怎样的后果？如果没有这个任务，谁知道他们这个小团体能发展成什么样？也许打从一开始就会胎死腹中？

 

 _10年_...感觉像过了一辈子，虽然期间大部分时间他都处于昏睡中。Venom想到钻石狗，那是他的家，所有士兵都是他的家人，不管它会变成什么样。坐在曾经的家的废墟上，他思索着，钻石狗还能存在多久呢？如果...等到那个时刻到来，他...他们能牺牲多少来保护这个家呢？

 

悉悉索索的脚步声打断了Snake的沉思，麻醉枪瞬间掏出指向威胁来源，瞪大的蓝色眼珠对上凹陷的灰色眼珠。一只野狗站在几英尺远的地方，沙色的毛皮上沾着不少污泥，肋骨透过枯槁的皮肤突出来。它发出警告的嘶吼，紧盯着Snake...Venom顺着它的视线，发现引起它兴趣的是他的背包。 _挺聪明啊_...它知道那里很可能藏着食物。

 

他再次看向饥饿的动物，谨慎的将手伸进背包，掏出每次出行都必备的牛肉干。野狗紧盯着他手里的食物，眼中露出饥饿之情。Snake伸出胳膊递出食物，它防御性的后退了一步并吼叫了一声，此时他才注意到它爪子上的伤，皱起眉头，这大概就是它落入如此窘境的原因吧。

 

 _它撑不过一周的。_ Big Boss的声音慵懒的冒出来，他的存在从他脑中掠过。 _丛林是个弱肉强食的地方。_ Venom知道他是对的，但他还是将肉干快速的扔向那只野狗。但它并没有接受好意，相反，它惊恐的跳开，一边激烈的大叫一边夹着尾巴逃跑了。

 

“至少值得一试...”熟悉的声音从盲点处传来，Snake惊讶的僵了一下，看到Kaz走进视线中后又放松下来。他看起来——毫无变化，真的。他深思熟虑的扫过那只野狗消失的地方。

 

Big Boss安静的消失在脑海中，Venom起身来到他的副官身边，“是啊”，他叹息道，眼神扫过海边的房子然后看向Kaz，打量着，“你还好吧？”

 

他隐藏在墨镜后的表情有些难以辨认，但他开口后，颤动的嘴唇上带着以往的宠溺，“你能别担心了吗？我很好，你看了周围了吗？”

 

Venom从容的结果话茬，安静的摇了摇头。“我觉得还是等你一起吧。” _免得我又失去自我了_ ，他想这么说，但还是算了——到目前为止，Big Boss还没有做什么过分的举动，他的思维由他自己全权控制。

 

Kaz哼了哼，“那么，带路吧~”

 

于是他迈开了步伐。他们悠闲的走着，被和谐舒适的宁静包围着，Venom向岸边靠近，湿乎乎的沙滩比较适合他的副官行走。难以言喻的奇妙感涌上脑海，但还不够清晰——直到Snake看到那藏身在绿色枝叶间的白色东西。

 

刺痛感扎进脑中，他意识到自己认识这个地方，双腿不受控制的动起来。凑近了看，那是个旧帐篷，帆布因时间流逝而发黄。“医疗岗...”Venom喃喃自语，伸手挥开散落在上的树枝，红色的医疗标志从中露出。

 

“原来它们被这样留在这。”Kaz靠向拐杖，有些忧郁的望着白色残骸。Snaek耸耸肩，踏了进去。

 

看见那些和记忆中如出一致的内部设施，强烈的熟悉感冲击而来，顶棚包裹下的设备和简陋的家具如同时间胶囊一般。Venom缓缓的转动身体，尽可能的观察每个物品，某个桌子下的小文件橱吸引了他的目光。顺着肌肉记忆，他握住文件橱的把手，随机的抽出了一个文件夹。

 

“Snake？”

 

他心不在焉的哼了哼，阅读着手上的笔记，上面详细记录了一个毛骨悚然的脊柱枪伤情况，去除弹片的手术很复杂，一些碎片卡在了第四和第五根腰椎间....

 

“V！”

 

突然，旁边谁靠过来，一只手小心的抚上他的手肘。Venom瑟缩了一下，总算从愣神中缓过来，Kaz看起来很紧张，眉头担心的紧皱着，“你没事吧？”

 

Snake深呼吸一下，感到有些迷失，但又不太一样...“没事？Kaz，你知道这是什么吗？”他将 _布满自己笔迹的文件_ 递给Kaz，在他身边踱步，“这是 _我的，_ 我记得这上面写的，就像是昨天发生的事：Alligator中枪了，有轻微的组织挫伤...但瘫痪才是大问题...”他停下来，双手坚定的抓住Kaz的肩膀望向他的双眼，看着他墨镜镜片上的自己。

 

“这些文件证明Medic是存在的，Kaz。那个照片里的陌生人...我无法确定，因为我根本不 _认识_ 他，但 _这个_ 我认识！”兴奋和疲倦让他气喘吁吁，新的身份证明如洪水猛兽般袭来，他的脑子一天都没这么高速运转过。

 

Kaz沉静了一会儿，似乎还没想到合适的回应，他吞咽了一下，冲着文件橱点点头，“那我们就拿上它，如...如果这能帮你保持稳定的话，我们把所有东西都带回母基地，然后再好好分类，但现在...”他指向地面，“你需要坐下来好好呼吸，你看上去随时会晕过去。”

 

Venom气喘吁吁的笑着坐下来，头埋进膝盖间，身边传来衣物窸窣的声音，另一个男人叹着气也坐了下来。熟悉的压力传来，一只强壮的手覆上他的后背。

 

“ _他_ 出来了吗？”Kaz打破了寂静，听起来有些犹豫不决。

 

Snake抬起头，花了点时间在脑中搜寻Big Boss的迹象，但他始终没有出现，于是他摇摇头。额头抵在交叉的手臂上，Venom打了个哈欠，“只有我，只是太累了而已。”

 

Kaz咋了咋舌，挑起眉毛，并未掩饰自己的怀疑，反正Venom也能看出来，“嘿，你还不能睡...你想要那些文件你就得自己拿~”

 

“真蛮横啊...”Venom漫不经心的抱怨道。他们在地上休息了一会儿，然后Snake叹着气站起来，“来吧，我们不该让Pequod等太久。”

 

他们把医疗岗扫荡了一番，不过也没找到什么有用的东西。他们踏出帐篷的时候太阳已经开始下山了，金色的夕阳洒在沙滩上。明明是最后一次拜访却要看到MSF如此残缺的美景，让他们的离去显得更加残酷，这将是他们最后一次看到这里生动明亮的景象了，然后这里就要被彻底废弃。

 

他们再次路过那个丢在一边的肉干，然后是那只野狗逃跑的地方。Kaz安慰似的拍了拍他的后背，“就丢那吧，也许它过一会会回来吃呢？”

 

Snake笑了笑，把剩下的肉塞进背包以防万一。

 

*

 

Bang！！！文件橱被扔在金属表面上，Venom随后跳上直升机，然后向Kaz伸出手。

 

“卧槽！？？Boss...下次提醒一下好吗？”Pequod大声抱怨着，看上去心脏病快要发作了。Venom大笑着冲他道歉，然后跌进他往常的座位，精疲力尽的闭上眼睛。

 

“他怎么了？”他听到飞行员发问，这问题大概是对Kaz说的...Snake想集中注意力去听，但浓重的困意实在让他难以思考...

 

一个无梦的好觉，他醒来，本能让他猛地起身打量周围的环境——脑袋撞到了什么硬硬的东西，他现在又困惑又疼。

 

一阵咒骂从上方传来，他倚靠的东西移开了，他不得不摸索着保持平衡，然后他抓住一条坚硬的....腿？

 

Venom终于抬起头，对上他副官埋怨的眼神，他正皱着眉揉着自己的下巴，“说真的，作为一个传奇士兵你居然能这么笨手笨脚...早.上.好.啊！V。”

 

“早上？”Snake睡眼迷蒙的应道，从这不舒服的姿势中解脱出来。机舱里闪烁着昏暗的夜灯，驾驶舱里Pequod的身影在灯光下隐约可见。窗外的世界没有任何城镇迹象，显然他们还在某片海洋上空...“我们在哪？”

 

他的问题没有立即得到答案...Kaz没在注意他，他盯着外界的黑暗，一直抚摸着下巴上逐渐出现的淤青，表情有些不自然。他可能迷失在自己的脑海里了，也可能是在不爽他睡在他身上然后又用头撞他下巴，Venom觉得自己大概也活该，于是也没有继续烦他。

 

值得庆幸的是他还要他最信任的飞行员，“我们快到家了，Boss，我们现在在印度洋上方，还有55分钟就到了。”Venom点头表示感激，挠了挠后背又坐回自己的位置。

 

Kaz依然不在状态，他试探性的撞了下他的腿，成功将Kaz从沉思中唤醒，他的副官询问的看向Snake。

 

“这次哥伦比亚的旅行可以算是成功，huh？”Venom试探的笑着，但回应他的只是一个意义不明的哼声，他有些失落，“听着，这个瘀伤我很抱歉，我不是故意要睡你身...”

 

“别在意这个，Snake”Kaz打断他，视线再次回到窗外，“嗯，这的确...不错，很高兴我们能最后一次看看那里。”

 

就这样了，显然Kaz现在没心情聊天，Venom放弃了这个话题。在到家前他们就这样一直沉默着。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

二

“这是一个关于爱的故事，和其他的爱情故事一样，一切都始于一个愚蠢的行为...”

 

不屑的哼声打断了嗡嗡作响的小电视...Venom百无聊赖的靠在沙发上，胳膊随意的搭在沙发靠背上，揽着Kaz的肩膀。

 

“给这电影一个机会吧，Kaz，应该很好看的。”他看着屏幕里仙鹤优雅的姿势，巨大的电影标题出现在画面中——《飞来的丹顶鹤》。身旁的男人抱怨的嘟囔了一下，但总归还是安定下来，对着Snake给他弄来的爆米花大快朵颐。

 

动物纪录片 _的确_ 让他很感兴趣，Venom提议和他的朋友一块儿看这个影片来打发时间。拜访哥伦比亚后的几周里，Kaz被完全淹没在工作之海中，没日没夜的将自己关在办公室，只在极少数的情况下出现在食堂中。如果不是定期的汇报和在其他任务场合相遇，Venom还以为Kaz是在做完任务的间隙失踪了。显然他的副官又在过度工作糟践自己的身体了，他决定下令让他休假——确保Kaz无法拒绝，他清空了两人一天的时间表，午饭后拿着录像带等着。

 

一个半小时后Venom已经完全投入在电影中，他强压住挪到沙发边缘观看的冲动，Kaz温暖的身体倚靠着他，限制了他的移动。Kaz看上去饱受折磨，但身体却在这松散的怀抱里逐渐放松下来。

 

看着屏幕里的仙鹤飞起来，一个想法一闪而过。“嘿~仙鹤不是日本传统的重要象征吗？我觉得我好像在哪里看过这个说法...”低沉而富有磁性的声音呼在Kaz耳边，他正缓缓把脑袋靠到Snake胸前，突兀的声音让他瞬间僵直身子。

 

“呃...”他清了清嗓子，Venom看着他。看到苍白的脸颊上开始泛红，V有些惊讶，Kaz略带不适的挠着脖子下方，试图掩饰脸上的潮红。电视上正在讲述鸟类的筑巢习惯，笑意涌上嘴唇，Snake调低电影的音量，挑起眉，专注观察Kaz有趣迷人的表情。Kaz瞪大双眼，“看你的蠢电影去，Snake！”

 

Venom仔细考虑着他的要求——毕竟这一切的重点是让Kaz好好放松，不是让他抓狂——男人脖子上的玫色痕迹一直延伸到衣服领口处，即使是在电视昏暗闪烁的光亮下，Venom锐利的眼神也能看的一清二楚。他凑近Kaz的私人空间，打算继续开玩笑，他吸引住对方的注意力低喃道：“不然？”

 

Snake没意识到这两个字的含义，至少在整个房间充满了性暗示之前没有...跨越界限的可能性让他们陷入了沉默。Kaz微微的张开了嘴，但什么声音也没发出，他询问的看向Venom的脸。

 

Snake感受着自己的心跳... _我们准备好了吗？我准备好了吗？_...然后他缩小了两人间的距离，带伤疤的嘴唇吻上柔软的嘴唇。这一次不再有犹豫，一只手坚定自信的揽住Venom的脖子，将他拉入更深的吻，舌头大胆的探索着。Kaz尝起来和记忆中一样，咖啡的清香如此熟悉，Snake感觉自己轻易的融在了两人的连接处。

 

几个月来他们完全是柏拉图式的相处模式，但此刻他们是如此的性奋，不断升温的亲吻越来越混乱，他们相互啃咬着。电影已经被完全抛在脑后，Venom顺应Kaz的拉扯，叉开腿压在他胯上，毫不犹豫开始解他的领带，随着衬衫扣子被一颗颗解开，更多泛红的皮肤裸露出来。就像是在探索新大陆一般，双手漫游着——一只温暖、一只冰冷——在Kaz的胸口摸索着。他感受到另一个男人在他唇边喘息着。

 

“抱歉”，Snake轻声道歉，“我知道会有点凉...”但Kaz摇摇头，安静的表示着他不在乎，试图用一只手把他脱光，最终还是哼唧着放弃了。Venom不打算让他继续纠结这个问题，他亲吻着Kaz，从下巴一路啃到脖子，并停在脉搏处吮吸着，淡淡的咸味在他的味蕾上炸开。Kaz喘息着拉扯着V迷彩服上的腰带，让他跟随自己的指令。

 

一阵颤栗顺着脊椎蔓延下来，Venom毫不犹豫的听从了指挥。他先是扒下自己的衬衫，接着甩掉了迷彩裤和内裤，还软着的阴茎露了出来。他的身体还不是很自觉，Kaz的目光死死吸在他的肌肉和伤疤上，贪婪的注视着，Snake的心脏狂跳不止。在他身下的指挥官也是一道美景，红肿的嘴唇和脖颈上的深红吻痕让他看起来无比放荡，Venom还能感觉到自己的胡渣戳在那苍白皮肤上的感觉。他想让这痕迹散布在Kaz全身，他想竭尽所能的去了解Kaz的肉体，他静脉中的血液几乎要沸腾了。

 

因此，他没有回到之前的位置，而是跪在Kaz双腿间，分开他还穿着裤子的腿...身下的男人惊呼了一声，按住Venom的肩膀，“V...你确定吗？是 _他_ ——”

 

Kaz眼神炙热，Snake坚定的看着他，温暖的笑容打消了对方的担心，“只有我。”这不是什么善意的谎言，他脑子里只有他自己，脑中的平静让他有能力去考虑自己想要什么——而现在，躺在他身下的Kaz就是他唯一想要的。

 

“Kaz，可以吗...？”他靠近对方裤子下的勃起，手抓着Kaz的膝盖等待回应。下方的人紧张的吞咽着，点了点头，稍稍分开了双腿让对方更好凑近来。

 

脉搏在耳边跳动，Venom迅速解开Kaz的裤子，手脚麻利的把裤子甩到地上。手掌在裸露的皮肤上摸索，他俯下身，嘴唇贴上在内裤包裹下的半硬阴茎，引起身下人窒息般的呻吟，“Fuck，V....”肩上的手摸上他的脑袋，拽住深色的头发将他拉近。这动作让Snake的内脏都搅和起来，下半身的血液几乎沸腾，他的感官完全被Kaz蒙蔽了，一股强烈的欲望让他想将这一切刻成磁带，一遍又一遍的回顾。

 

Venom扯掉Kaz的内裤，热切的伺候起身下的男人，握住对方的坚挺，舌头急切的缠绕上去，他感受到自己的阴茎也逐渐硬起来。Snake记不得上一次这么性质高涨是什么时候了，之前性事的记忆已经非常模糊，他没多想就放弃回忆了。

 

他终于将他吞进嘴里，顶端滑进他的嘴唇，光滑温暖的口腔让Kaz呻吟不止。Venom用义肢按住他的臀部让他能更专注，Kaz欲拒还迎的挣扎着。他花了一点时间才习惯口中的感觉，弄懂Kaz喜欢或不喜欢的动作...Snake最终掌握的稳定的节奏，手掌抚慰着口腔够不到的部分，Kaz混乱的胡言乱语着。汗珠顺着脖子滑下，跪姿让他的膝盖的不太舒服，但他得到的回应——深吸引发的软绵绵的呻吟——如火上浇油般加剧了他燃烧的欲望，欲火隔绝了不适。

 

头发突然被揪了一下，他抬起头看向Kaz潮红的脸，“V，我想...”白色瞳孔瞟向下体，看着被嘴包裹住的阴茎，然后上瞟对上扩大的黑色瞳孔，“可以吗？”Venom有些困惑，义肢下方的肌肉动了动， _啊_...

 

意料之外的欲望涌上来，Snake含着硬挺呻吟着，他松开对身下男人臀部的紧缚，转而捉住他的大腿。Kaz戳进等待的口腔中，Venom终于摸上自己的阴茎，闭上眼睛感受下身的躁动，双重刺激几乎要淹没他。

 

“看着我。”Kaz又一次命令道，声音沙哑而低沉。大兵很乐意的服从了，加快了吮吸的速度，Kaz气喘吁吁的咒骂着....“我快了，fuck...”呻吟着从口中退出，精液喷洒在Venom的脖子和胸口上。Snake也快了，阴茎在手中抽动，精液射在指间，他不断挤压着直到最后一滴白色浊液也被榨干。高潮的余韵还未消散，他伸向Kaz展开的衬衫，将他拉进一个混乱的吻，低喃着他的名字，唇上还挂着唾液。

 

这个吻仿佛是永恒的，随着粗重的呼吸声，他们分开了彼此。Kaz汗湿的额头抵住Venom没角的一边，松开了对他头发的禁锢，手掌按上对方跳动的心口。Snake轻轻的揉捏他的大腿，依旧浸泡在高潮后的舒爽中，丝毫没在意自己汗湿的身体和酸痛的下巴。

 

突如其来的翅膀拍打声惊醒了两人，平静的讲解声打破了他们不久前才建立的二人世界。他们看着对方，傻笑扩散在潮红的脸上。

 

“鹤，哼？”Kaz温和的笑起来，声音有些混乱，Venom嗤笑着，这可笑的场景的让他摇了摇头。他凑过去亲了亲Kaz，惊叹于此刻的安逸。Venom不愿打破这份安逸，他有些焦虑，感觉这一切无法持续太久，他们的生活过于暴力动荡，不配拥有 _这样的_...但干在他身上各个部位的精液和疼痛的膝盖要求他赶快处理， _越快越好_ 。他站起来，伸着懒腰，听到后背发出清脆的声响，享受着Kaz饶有兴趣的打量他裸体的眼神。他捉住Venom的目光，唇上露出放荡不羁的笑容。他仿佛看到了过去的Kaz，在MSF覆灭前的Kaz，点点回忆出现在他视野里，他知道那并不是他的记忆，而是 _John的_ 。

 

摆脱这想法，他向他的搭档（爱人？）伸出手，“洗澡？”Kaz点点头，笑着接受了帮助。

 

*

 

他们从未公开过他们的关系——向全体钻石狗成员，Venom Snake和Kazuhira Miller，Big Boss和执行官，就这样保持他们的一贯做风，他们是亲密的朋友，没有别的了。

 

他们只在各自的私人空间亲热：在任务间隙偷个吻，承诺在 _之后的_ 战场上陪伴Snake；在一天结束时用粗糙的手帮对方解决，他们通常不上床，肾上腺素在两人的静脉中点燃；浓雾来临时强壮的怀抱确保彼此步伐稳定，一起聆听旧录音机中的音乐来驱散心中的恶魔。

 

Venom第一次进入Kaz的身体时，他在那半眯的白色眼眸中看到了信任。缠绵的吻中寄托着他们不能说出的事实，他们第一次如此亲近，这亲密感在他心中久久不散。他们的关系是如此的令人兴奋，也是如此的易碎，不过他们会尽可能的维持的。

 

Snake在Kaz体内平稳的戳刺着，还在思考他们走到了哪一步，爱人断断续续的呻吟划破寂静的夜晚，熟悉的欲火在他体内燃烧。他开始迷失在身下紧致的温暖中，窒息般的喘息回荡在耳边....

 

“...V？”Kaz声音沙哑，听起来精疲力尽，Venom提起注意力，在他伴侣的脸上搜寻任何不适的迹象，但事实正相反：Kaz执着的抓住他的假肢，等待Snake调整重量...体内的阴茎跟着抽动，让Kaz大声呻吟...然后他将机械臂放到了自己的喉咙上。

 

想象到苍白皮肤上的铁锈色淤青，大兵就像被狠狠打了一拳，回想起那时同样的手指绝望的攀着冰冷的金属，而这次是渴望。Venom减缓戳刺的速度，抗议停在嘴边—— _我不能伤害你，Kaz，不会再这样了_...但对方眼中的坚决让他犹豫了。Kaz抓着喉咙上的手，让他收紧压力，低哑的请求着“Please....”，替对方下定决心。Snake点点头，跪在他上方，拉进Kaz更深入的挺进去。

 

“告诉我什么时候停。”他声音粗糙，小心翼翼的向身下男人的喉咙施加压力，并逐渐加大力度。效果十分明显：随着气管被缓缓挤压，身下的人不断呻吟着，裹住Venom坚挺的肉壁剧烈收缩，强烈的快感让Snake闭上眼睛。黑暗中，Big Boss的意识划过他的思想边缘，似乎是被这令人兴奋的暴力吸引....但Venom抑制住它.. _他..._ 为了Kaz。

 

尽管内心有些挣扎，Venom也无法否认兴奋让他的脉搏狂跳不止，眼下的景色是如此美妙，另一个人的生命就这样被自己捏在手中，一声低吼从他喉咙间发出。在手指的压力下，Kaz微弱的呼吸着，手抓上床单，似乎是想握住什么，而他的脸.....

 

失焦的神情让Snake停下动作，突然，身下紧绷的身体发出痛苦的嘶叫，手指死死绞住床单，不是因为性奋，而是绝望。“Kaz？”Venom放松指间的压力，看到手下红色的指痕，他心中警铃大作，立刻完全松开双手.....

 

“不..Boss，我想要...我 _需要_ 这个...”Kaz几乎窒息，按住脖子上的假肢，将它按在喉咙上....而眼神中依然没有焦距，“再用力些，来啊....”

 

Snake只能感觉到这一切都 _大错特错_ ，他的伴侣陷入了迷茫的矛盾中，以往他都会主导他们的性事。 _怎么了？_ 恐惧如拳头般捏住他的心脏，他退出Kaz的身体，将手从爱人虚弱的掌握下解脱出来。Kaz胡乱哼哼着反抗，但又慢慢蜷缩成一团....一种本能反应，保护他免受更多的伤害。

 

Venom不知所措的僵住了，几个月来他第一感到如此惊慌失措，他对Kaz _做了这样的事_ 。不管这是不是Kaz要求的（就算受到了伤害还在继续要求...），就算他一开始是享受于此，Venom知道他从一开始就该拒绝，他应该坚持的...

 

但他没时间去后悔，Kaz正在他眼前支离破碎。

 

“Kaz？能听到我吗？”他努力拼凑出问句，身下的人并没有反应，Snake够上他的肩膀，有温度的那只手抚上冰凉汗湿的皮肤，感觉到Kaz触碰下颤抖，他强忍住抽开手的冲动。突然间，他慌乱的脑回路平静下来——

 

_患者出现了心理困扰的迹象，包括发冷、出冷汗、对刺激无反应和焦虑的迹象..._

——他相信 _这_ 突然冒出的想法，认出了他的本能，这让他立刻行动起来——

_让他保持温暖舒适，撑起他的腿促进血液循环，在病因明确前尽量减少其他移动..._

——他服从了，温柔的将患者...不，Kaz背朝下的翻过来，捡起地上的毯子把他裹起来。他跪坐着，把爱人的腿放到自己大腿上，用义肢保持平衡。期间温暖的话语一直没有听过，他声音温柔平缓，确保Kaz能听到他，“只有我，Kaz”，“我得挪下你的腿，好吗？”，“抱住你了，你现在很安全，我保证”....

 

现在，唯一能做的就是等了...此时Venom才意识到恶心感在他内脏里搅和着，他从未将这等无力感与他的指挥官联系到一起....他所认识的Kaz总是在抗争，两年来他独自面对了折磨、断肢和心碎，怎样的伤害都无法击倒他。他的行为竟能让他卑微 _至此_...

 

轻轻的呻吟将他拉回现实，Kaz试图移动但被裹住他的布料阻止了，脑袋耷拉在一边。“Kaz？别动，能为我睁开眼睛吗？”Snake没掩饰显而易见的放松，只要Kaz能好起来怎样都无所谓...

 

眼皮虚弱的颤动，白色眼眸隐约可见。他的爱人缓缓的眨着眼，一次，两次，朦胧的眼睛无神的看着天花板，然后才注意到熟悉的声音，“.....V？”他的声音破碎不已，经受虐待的喉咙让吞咽看起来无比疼痛。

 

“嗯，是我。”为了让他免受受损声带的折磨，他回答了Kaz接下来会问的问题，“你...受伤了，但没事，我们现在在母基地4层，我的房间。”另一个人皱着眉点点头接受信息。他相信Venom的判断，没有继续移动。

 

大兵的医疗经验闯入脑海，暂时洗刷了他的罪恶感。 _晚点再来纠结那个，先让他喝点水。_ 他将Kaz的腿放回床上，拿起床头柜上半空的水壶，安抚着对方，“我不会离开你的，Kaz”，他将瓶口凑到对方唇边，帮他喝下一小口。

 

Kaz开始拒绝他的帮助，看来他已经逐渐恢复神志了，意识到自己如今的弱势，久违的自尊再次露面。Venom心领神会，克制自己没去搓揉Kaz的胳膊，他的皮肤还是很冰冷，他希望自己能让他再次温暖起来。他的义肢搭在他自己的大腿上，离Kaz远远的。

 

又一次陷入沉默，只有呼吸声和偶尔的衣物摩擦声回荡在寂静的夜中。最终他们中的一个会打破这沉寂，Venom打算说点什么， _随便什么_ ，然后....

 

“为什么停下来？”Kaz避开他的视线，看向别的地方。Snake有些瞠目结舌，甚至不知道该从何作答...但他 _了解_ Kaz，他现在了解Kaz的防御机制了，但他之前太盲目了，等他意识到一切都晚了。

 

因此他保持冷静，按住Kaz的肩膀让他注意自己，眼神终于相遇，对方睁大的双眼显出无声的挑战，“我发现你很痛苦，不是愉快的那种...”

 

“这才是重点啊！我之前试过这样...”Kaz刻薄的打断他，摸着脖子上的淤青。“那种处于痛苦和快感之间的感觉，那才是我想要的....”

 

但Venom坚持自己的想法，“你都快晕了，Kaz...你根本不在需要什么的状态。”语气严肃至极，想让对方知道自己有多认真，“我不知道你之前做过什么，但和我一起，这事没得商量。如果一定会变成 _这样_ ，那我们以后就不要上床了。”

 

另一个男人看起来还想争辩什么，但还是扯了扯嘴唇，什么也没说。Snake感到十分受挫，他想知道 _发生过什么_ ，但他知道逼的太紧只会让Kaz建起高墙，更加防备他。

 

Venom猛地站起来，突然的起身似乎出乎Kaz意料，“V，等等！”...但大兵甩掉了拽住金属臂的手，他像一只被关住的野兽般在房里徘徊，不在意自己裸露的皮肤正被冷风袭击，起了一声鸡皮疙瘩。Snake想远离现在这个问题，他需要一些空间 _思考_ ，好能找到解决办法。但Kaz成吨的痛苦让他无法就这样离开，不管是什么见鬼的问题搞砸了这一切，他不能把Kaz抛下，让他独自面对这些。

 

 _该死...BANG！！_ 一声巨响回荡在房内，Venom完好的手臂猛锤上金属墙面，压抑在沸腾血液中的攻击性释放出来，随之而来的疼痛伴随着粗重的呼吸声传到他的身体，Kaz在他身后咒骂着。紧张感渐渐消耗殆尽，紧绷的肩膀放松下来，他觉得自己能再次冷静面对他了。Kaz坐在床上，脸色苍白，肩膀被毛毯包裹着，看起来茫然无措，这景象让他心跳漏了半拍，胸口隐隐作痛。

 

Snake终于开口，听起来像是打了败仗，他问出了那个快烧坏他脑子的问题，“发生了什么，Kaz？”他对此疲惫不已——刚触到的幸福转瞬即逝，在他手中破碎，一遍又一遍...那些锋利的碎片也拒绝再被拼凑。他能挺起胸膛，背负这一切，不管有多痛苦他都可以忍受，只要所有伤痛都由他来承担。

 

Kaz挣扎着，似乎千言万语都卡在喉咙间，一切都证明着情况不是那样。想要触及他们共同的梦想，那飘忽不定的未来，他只会拖着Kaz越陷越深。

 

讽刺的是，他越来越需要Kaz，他的存在总能让他安心。Venom穿过房间，犹豫了一下然后坐到Kaz右边，保持了几英尺的距离。Kaz没有看他，只是盯着自己大腿上的手，思绪飘忽在千里之外。

 

Venom低哑的声音将他拉回现实，“我能看看吗？”

 

“我没事，V。”Kaz生硬的回应，但看到Venom关心的表情后又软化下来，“但...嗯，可以。”

 

Snake伸出手，缩小两人间的距离，Kaz歪着头，裸露的脖颈暴露出来，金属碰上脆弱的皮肤，温柔的抚慰着上面的痕迹。尽管有些许瘀伤，但并没有太严重，显然是富有经验的双手造成的。Venom也没觉得松口气，这从一开始就不该发生的。

 

为了摆脱脑中的罪恶感，Venom握住Kaz的手，拇指充满爱意的刷过掌心的纹路，几十年的经验浓缩在那几条纹路间。“我不想和你吵，Kaz，我们都知道那没任何帮助。”轻声的咕哝几乎听不见。

 

Kaz收拢手指握住Venom，靠向结实温暖的身体，接受对方的安抚...尽管他并不愿承认。Snake叹了口气，分开他们交缠的手并用义肢揽住Kaz的肩膀，亲了亲他的头发。

 

“Kaz，我会一直陪着你，保证你不会忘记这点好吗？”Venom知道自己给了他一个台阶下，让他能再次保持沉默。但他愿意承担这风险....等Kaz准备好面对自己的梦魇，他希望他能在那帮他度过难关。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于翻完啦~

三

 

_陈旧的木地板在他的重量下嘎吱作响，脚步扬起阵阵灰尘。室内环境没什么变化——家具都是实用派的，毫无装饰，和小屋一样都是深色木质的——他得移开视线才能留住过去的记忆。_

_不可否认，时间的流逝和蹂躏留下了痕迹。这建筑在1972年被他们买下时就已经摇摇欲坠了，现在，屋顶的破洞和漏水的管道更加剧了这一景象。四周都是布满裂痕的腐朽木头，腐烂的味道让他瑟缩了一下。_

_有人来过，仔细观察一下就能发现抽屉都被彻底翻腾过，地板上某些地方也没被灰尘覆盖，他看不出这具体是什么时候发生的。在那次袭击后的混乱中，这个海边木屋是他所能想到的最后一块地方。之后他再也没踏足过这里，直到今天。_

_他在这空荡荡的房子里徘徊，在肠胃里搅和的怪异感觉越来越强烈。_ 这就是剩下的MSF... _辉煌的梦想，可笑的结局_.... _它本该像风暴中的灯塔般为他们指明方向，却反被吞噬。在这里，过去与现在的碰撞清晰的让人反胃，每走一步疑问“如果？”都困扰着他。四周的一切都在默默的向他施压，他有些晕乎乎的...._

_一张熟悉的脸。他呼吸骤停，颤抖的伸出手......._

_呼——_ 白色的烟气从Kaz口中吐出，逐渐消散在寂静的夜空中，他多么希望那些记忆也能随之飘散，但前胸口袋里的照片将他的思绪紧缚在过去。

 

最后吸一口香烟，Kaz将残骸扔进了下方的漩涡，淡淡的火光瞬间消逝在黑暗中。叹了口气，他放弃了掩饰，拿出照片就着昏暗的月光看着。找到这照片只是个巧合，只是在一堆没用的文件、统计和财务报告中随意撇了一眼...除非他们是故意把照片藏在那，预防一些入侵者。

 

这是他和Big Boss的第一张照片，合照。当时的情景依然历历在目：Big Boss壮硕的胳膊紧紧揽着他的肩膀，皮革和烟草的气息萦绕在他鼻腔附近....刺眼的闪光灯让他好一会才缓过来，相拥的他们被封锁在底片上。他盯着年轻的自己，看着他自鸣得意的坏笑然后看向Snake严肃的脸。

 

熟悉的怒火再次点燃，Kaz死死咬紧牙。他猛的咬住照片的一角，一片、两片、三片....照片被撕扯成碎片，残渣落在他脚边，然后被海风带走。

 

什么也没改变。

 

Kaz知道不能报什么希望，但失望还是在他味蕾上留下苦涩。

 

*

 

他已经忘记一个人该怎么打发时间了。几个小时漫无目的的闲逛，不断思考反思同一个想法，Kaz终于承认，他没有什么个人爱好，也没有任何亲近的人，除了Snake....如今连这联接也在崩塌，如一捧细沙逐渐从他手中流失。

 

当然，他从未考虑过这些问题，只要他还是钻石狗的指挥官。因此，工作就是他永恒的伴侣，让他能一直保持行动....至少之前是这样..直到Boss派一个小兵向他传来简讯，清空了他的行程表，那倒霉的女兵在尽完职责后立刻瑟缩的逃离了Kaz随时可能爆发的怒气：

 

_Kaz，另行通知前你的一切工作都暂停。这是Boss的命令。_

_——V_

_PS：我是认真的，好好休息一下。_

 

到头来他还是没有生气，Kaz缓慢的眨眨眼，接受了这条命令，他一遍又一遍的读着这简讯，奇怪的麻木感升起。Snake在战场上才使用的果断口吻，总让他回想起Big Boss。为什么他要决定 _现在_ 停他的职呢？他刚开始一个渗透任务，至少得好几天才能回来，但是...

 

 _只是时间问题罢了。_ 他不能说对此很惊讶，Snake早晚会厌倦他的缺陷——从一开始就非常明显，在他们变得亲密后就更加显著了。

 

现在，唯一的问题就是： _还要多久他才会摆脱我？_

Kaz无事可做，只能胡思乱想。他越是想就越奇怪为什么Big Boss那时要选他当他的副官，而不是Ocelot。从阿富汗回来后，人人都能看出他是个残次品，不管是生理上还是心理上....为什么还要留着他这样的人？为了过去的交情吗？

 

在幽闭症逼疯他之前，Kaz离开了他的办公室。没花多少时间他就看到一个士兵正在休息时间里抽烟...他用了更少的时间闲扯了些借口将剩余的烟弄到手。显然他们还不知道他已经不再负责了...即将...

 

Kaz一整晚都在抽那些廉价香烟，指望尼古丁的冲击能让他分心...起初它们确实奏效了，他很久很久没吸烟了，脑子因尼古丁嗡嗡作响。四根烟后，这一切只是不断让他回想起70年代时他也有一根烟管...又一件消失在过去里的物品。

 

这依然跟他有关系，于是他就站在那抽着烟，日复一日，看着停机坪，等待着那架特殊的直升机。

 

他意识到Snake几个月前对他说的话是事实：他是一只被惩罚的狗，等待着自己的主人....哪怕唯一能得到的奖励是拒绝也要死缠烂打的跟随...

 

Kaz嘲笑自己， _什么都没变。_

 

*

 

痛苦总能以各种方式席卷而来，Kaz觉得自己到现在才完全了解。已经过了一周，也许更久...他已经放弃去想到底有多少天无事可干了...然后他意识到他错了，事情总能变得更糟。

 

他试着去看书，捡起一本丢弃在床边的书，擦去上面的灰尘，但没看几页思绪就飘到九霄云外，难以集中。然后，他决定锻炼一下，做下仰卧起坐，锻炼下肌肉（毕竟他也没什么选择的余地）。他咬紧牙关，40次起伏后便气喘吁吁的无法再继续了。

 

在那之后Kaz就一直漫无目的的在母基地闲逛。一直走...一直走...直到手心胳膊开始起泡，腿肚开始抽筋，他依然没停下，而是满意的迎接痛苦的降临。路上遇到的士兵总是在敬礼后避开视线，然后在他们以为他听不到后开始窃窃私语...就算Kaz听不清，那些低语也跟随着他的步伐萦绕在他耳边。

 

最终，他决定就待在自己的房间里。 _还是这样比较好。_

在无数次被噩梦惊醒后，Kaz发现自己开始怀念那些纯粹的肉体疼痛——用鲜血和火焰书写的因果公式，如此直截了当。不管做什么都无法制止体内无休止的钝痛，早晨短暂的几小时里，某种渴望的感觉在翻滚，强烈到他无法呼吸。

 

他想象着达摩克利斯和那把悬在头顶的该死的剑，如果不是因为真的很痛，这比较几乎让他笑出声。一切都很 _疼_ ，他讨厌这样，他恨十几年来唯一发生的好事就要结束了....而这一次，不再有战场，不再有仇恨....

 

他唯一能做的就只有等。

 

*

 

终于，Big Boss回来了。

 

已是深夜，Kaz依旧在老地方抽烟，直升机随着夜光降落，他听到士兵们的欢呼和Snake平静的回应。柔和的男中音加剧了他内心的空虚，距他上次听到这个声音已经太久了。不知为何他仍抱有希望，Big Boss还能发现他的价值，也许他在任务开始时就改变了主意，只是没时间告诉他。

 

这希望让他坚持着，焦虑的等待着敲门声响起...10个小时，20个小时，一天........

 

毫无变化，一切如常...Kaz已经无法在忍受了。

 

*

 

几天来的第一次，他带着清晰的目标踏出房间。踏在前往Boss房间的台阶上，似曾相识的感觉涌上心头，到达第四层时Kaz已经有些呼吸沉重。

 

视线边缘开始泛黑，长期的失眠和缺乏饮食让他周围的世界开始旋转，但Kaz现在不在乎这些...面前的门隔开了他和他的Boss，他正抬起手准备敲门....

 

门从里面打开了，他就在那。Kaz僵住了，Snake眉头紧皱，咬着下唇，并没有注意到他的存在，Kaz知道那个表情意味着他此时正心事重重。

 

当他抬起头，脸上的惊讶清晰可见。

 

“Kaz？”

 

Big Boss听起来 _充满期待。_ Kaz的心脏收缩了一下， _他是在等待这个吗？_ 也许他是在等时机成熟，等到Kaz的自尊最终崩塌，然后爬回他脚下，准备迎接最后一击。

 

“我们得谈谈。”他声音沙哑，但尽量让自己听起来毫无起伏。Snake的嘴唇抽动了一下，但什么也没说，点点头退开让他进来。擦肩而过后，他紧绷的视线跟随着Kaz。Kaz用尽最后的力气挺直腰板，昂首挺胸的面对他。

 

“Kaz？”Boss再次发问，眼中充满不解，仿佛面前的男人是一个无法破解的谜题。

 

“别”，咬牙切齿的声音发出，Kaz绷紧下巴努力保持面无表情。他拒绝再陪他玩这个该死的小游戏，“没必要再装了，Snake，你得到你想要的了，行了吧？我就在这，我受够了！” _快点结束这个吧_ ，他攥紧了手中的拐杖，轻声在心中说。他错开视线，转而盯着Big Boss的胸口...看哪也不想看他的脸。他被遣散了，这种时候Kaz无法面对他，他承受不了。

 

一阵诡异的沉默....然后...

 

“你在说什么啊？”

 

完完全全的迷茫不解迫使Kaz抬头，窘迫...不， _悲哀_ 从Snake脸部每一寸皮肤下渗透出来，铭刻在那些伤疤和皱纹上，停滞了Kaz的呼吸。他意识到这并不是装的，这些情绪已经扩散到他全身，和他睁大的眼睛...

 

这根本说不通， _他还记得那个命令吗？_ Kaz张开嘴，说点 _什么_ ，但什么声音也没有。

 

“Kaz，这是个玩笑吗？我不明白...”

 

太过了...

 

Kaz开始大笑...扭曲、丑陋而歇斯底里，他试图捂住嘴，但他就是停不下来，就这么一直笑着，直到声音破碎、肺部罢工，咳嗽不止。Snake上前搀扶他，却无法跨越两人之间的鸿沟...他看起来更加的无助、困惑了，Kaz想要哭泣。

 

他逐渐冷静下来，深呼吸一口，“停职令，Boss...这就是我说的事，别误会，你想我走我也不能怪你...我就是觉得你至少该直接点，而不是...这样”，Kaz隐隐指向两人之间的间隙。叹了口气，他揉了揉镜片下的双眼，天啊...他真是精疲力尽。

 

他没注意到Snake靠近了，只感到有只手抚上肩头，他僵了一下退开了。那手像是被灼伤了般猛地瑟缩回去，在空中停留了一会才落下。

 

“Kaz，我从没想过让你离开， _绝对不会_ ，你听到了吗？我以为.......”Snake有些上气不接下，越讲越快，“Ocelot告诉我你又让自己工作过度了，我很担心，因为....”一些词语在脑中和嘴边纠缠不清，他沮丧的哼出声，“我想让你放松一下，不是这样....永远不会。”

 

Kaz完全震惊了，毫无反应的看着鲜血从还未处理的伤处顺着Snake的脸留下，他调整错位手臂的样子莫名的令人着迷。他还带着脑子，明白Snake在试图解释什么，他听见了他说的每一个词，他的脑子也作出了相应的处理，但却始终无法在他心中形成一个合理的连接。一切都这么令人难以置信，太直白太 _简单_ 了，不可能是真的。 _而且Ocelot跟这有什么关系？_ Kaz头晕目眩，他甚至不愿呼吸，他怕这一切都只是梦。他摇摇脑袋想理清思路——

 

黑暗瞬间笼罩，随之而来的眩晕实在过于强烈...一只坚硬的手臂阻止了他的下落。Kaz任由自己被带到整洁的床上，他没心思在乎这些。 _有什么区别呢？我搞砸了，一如既往——_

 

“喝。”Kaz眨眨眼，一个装满水的玻璃杯塞进他松软的手里，冰凉的触感刺激着尚未愈合的水泡。Snake跪在他面前，耐心等待他的手指完全握紧杯子。本能的服从了这坚定的命令，他贪婪的一饮直下，三大口将其喝光。

 

杯子从手中抽开，取而代之的是一根撕开包装的蛋白棒，“吃。”再一次，他过了一会儿才反应过来，咬下一块，慢慢咀嚼起来。之前的水还不足以润滑喉咙，他又咳起来，手按上脖子。Snake拿来水帮他灌下去，这次谁也没出声。他的眼神奇怪的盯着依然伤痕累累的喉咙。

 

寂静在空气中蔓延。Kaz没勇气直视对方，不想看到其中的失望...或者更糟，厌恶...肯定会这样。长时间未摄取足够的养分让他的胃部抽搐不止。

 

排山倒海的羞辱感压得他透不过气。

 

当Boss叫出他的名字他还是支起身子，扬起眼神只因这是Boss的指令。过了这么多年，跟随他的命令，跟随 _他_ 已是Kaz心中根深蒂固的本能。

 

“我能碰你吗？”他不明白.... _他干嘛还要问呢？_ Kaz略显犹豫的点点头。Snake伸向他的墨镜，他有足够的时间阻止他但还是任由墨镜被取下，然后闭上了双眼。意料之外的双手小心翼翼的捧住他的脸颊，动作如此之温柔....就像是怕他被捏碎一样。

 

“请看着我。”

 

这一次，Kaz睁开双眼，彻底卸下防备，最后的心墙也化为泡影。 _让他看看_ ，他思索着，向那探索的审视投降， _也许只有这样他才会明白我早已一无所有_ 。

 

但Snake还是跪在那，什么也没说...只是看着他，视线直穿心房。好一会儿后，他扯出一个充满微笑，从嘴角倾泻而出的悲伤让Kaz颤抖不止、视线模糊。拇指在脸颊上刮蹭，挥开了皮肤上的水渍.....

 

 _Oh_...Kaz眨着眼，感觉到泪水从眼角顺着脸颊流下。他全身都麻木了，不知是因为情感波动太大还是什么也没感觉到。发出一声几乎是抽泣的吸气声，强壮的胳膊环绕上他颤抖的肩膀，然后他撞进一个坚硬的胸膛。

 

发出破碎的哼声，Kaz如同断线的傀儡般跌入这怀抱。他绝望的拉扯着Venom的衬衣，将脸深埋进他的脖颈，深呼吸着。皮肤和金属上熟悉的气味渗透入感官加剧了他的颤抖，驱散了那些无尽的噩梦。

 

包裹他的温暖抖动了一下， _不，别走，求你了_...一只手落在背上，安抚着，那是Venom的义肢，冰冷而坚定...而另一只手正埋在他发丝里，稳稳的扶着他。Venom说了什么，话音回荡在两人的胸口，但被粗重的呼吸声和痛苦的呜咽淹没了。他花了几秒才搞明白那些噪音是他发出的，马上咬紧唇防止继续出声，防止自己彻底崩溃，搂住他的怀抱紧了紧。这一次，他终于听懂了那些低语，“没事了，Kaz，你没事，我在这...”

 

Kaz也不知道他们像那样呆了多久，Snake轻轻的抽开身，他感到那些令人窒息的压力正在逐渐消失。周围的环境开始模糊，放松感唤醒了他体内的疲倦。他几乎跟不上Venom的动作，他开始一件一件的卸下Kaz的衣物，动作果断迅速，贝雷帽、大衣、领带、鞋子、甚至是他的假肢。他不明白 _为什么_ ，不过也不是很在乎，Snake想对他做什么就让他做吧。

 

突然间他躺在了床上，一张毛毯盖在身上，脑袋安置在一个枕头上...看到Venom从他身边退开，恐惧油然而生，他猛的伸手，扯住不知道什么地方制止它，“别走。”声音含糊不清，视线也开始闪烁，他脑中一团乱麻，如同随时都会熄灭的蜡烛。

 

他害怕得不到回应，Boss会挥开他虚弱的手指，然后遗弃他，让他独自面对黑暗和孤独，再一次的。

 

“我没有要走，睡觉。”Venom温柔的说道，在他太阳穴留下轻柔的一吻。

 

Kaz陷入沉睡。

 

*

 

敲门声断断续续的荡漾在脑海，将他从舒适、温暖的睡眠中唤醒。撇撇嘴，他翻身将脸埋进枕头里，枕头触感有些不一样，好像变软了，变新了，闻起来也很好。嘴角不自觉的勾起笑容，深吸一口气，他又开始打瞌睡。

 

门被关上了。Kaz吓了一跳，认出那熟悉的声音后又放松下来。 _如果是Ocelot过来送报告，那我还要再睡一会儿。_ 反正那种事不急，等他的宿醉过去了再说。 _说起来我到底是喝了多少啊？_ Kaz想不起是什么场合了，不过如果连Boss都允许酒精的存在，那一定是什么意义重大的事。 _哈。_

咖啡的香气飞进鼻腔，瞬间勾起了他的注意，Kaz转向香气飘来的方向。他听到房里另一个人衣物的磨蹭声，不过并没有在意...一个想法冒出来。

 

“哼~咖啡？”他勉强从枕头里挪起来一点。声响停下来，没有回应，Kaz抱怨了一下，胡乱的挥挥手招呼对方过来。终于，他听到一声嗤笑，最关键的是，那人靠近了， _成功_ ！他甚至不用挪屁股就能得到犒劳。

 

“你得坐起来，不然会洒的。”或者不会呢。他累的要死分辨不出那人的声音，只是语句中隐含的命令让他有些不爽。但他必须得承认那人说的没错，所以他还是妥协了。

 

和说好的一样，他刚坐直，暖乎乎的马克杯就立刻塞进了他手里。Kaz像获得珍贵的礼物般捧着杯子，白色的雾气缓缓升起，他吸下第一口。满意的哼哼，他慢慢品尝着，享受其中的愉悦。此时他终于准备好迎接新的一天——Kaz眯起眼睛，刺眼的阳光扎进他敏感的瞳孔。眨眨眼，他终于注意到四周的环境.....

 

这里不是他的房间。堆满磁带的桌面和贴满照片的墙面让他瞪大双眼，然后他看向房里另一个人——既不是Ocelot也不是什么鲁莽的钻石狗小兵，而是，Venom Snake.... _oh，fuck_ 。

 

简直太荒谬了，一想起昨天的场景，恐慌瞬间将他淹没， _没错，昨天我崩溃了，这还不是最糟的，Snake在那见证了一切。_ 如果Big Boss之前就觉得他无法胜任他的工作，那现在他会怎么想呢？他只离开了一周Kaz就完全迷失了， _我居然趴在那个男人肩上哭...我的天啊..._

Snake在房间的另一边摆弄着什么，面无表情，只是唇线略微僵硬。Kaz完全看不出他此时的心情。他努力回想着昨晚的情景，但鉴于那时并非他的理想状态，记忆都变得十分朦胧。不过都无所谓了：木已成舟，后悔也没用，他只能接受后果。他深吸一口气，然后开口，“Snake，我——”

 

“如果你是要为昨晚的事道歉，那我又要砸墙了。”尽管一字一句都十分严厉，但Venom看起来并没生气。事实上他的嘴角微微上翘了一下，不过只有一瞬间，他叹了口气，向Kaz走来。

 

“不然你指望我怎么样呢？”Kaz轻声低语，盯着手里喝了一半的咖啡，脑中的平静还未存在多久便被残酷的现状打破。

 

“先吃早餐，来。”和昨晚一样，他的饮料被换成一碗吃的，准确说是一碗玉米片。看到食物胃袋马上叫唤起来，虽然吃是Kaz现在最不在意的事。不过他了解Snake，在玉米片被消灭之前他是不会让步的，于是他心平气和的表示感谢，交叉双腿把碗放到他们之间。Kaz机械的吞咽着，稠糊糊的谷物嚼起来索然无味。

 

Venom在他对面坐下，吃着他自己的早餐，只有一个苹果。Kaz皱起眉，他知道Snake很能吃，他得保持肌肉质量和整体健康。 _也许他已经吃过了？_ Kaz还在奇怪他干嘛这么早起来...毕竟他的任务作息并不规律，很多任务都没有提前预约...然后，他抬起头看了看Snake的电子表。

 

2:34 PM。 _噢！_

床头柜上的一个东西抓住了他的视线，Kaz咽下口中的食物，把碗放到一边，将那东西拿起来。木质相框崭新光滑，无暇的玻璃上几乎没有灰尘.....但他没注意这些，玻璃下的画面让他心跳漏了一拍。

 

照片是在直升机里拍的，拍到了舱门和直升机里的一切。照片是从驾驶舱的方向拍的，看起来有些怪，而照片的焦点——飞机后座上的，是 _他们_ 。如果 _只是_ Boss和他的副官，那他们的姿势也未免太亲密了....Snake松散的交叉着手臂，一脸平静安逸的靠在Kaz肩上打盹儿，Kaz则是看着窗外，沉浸在自己的世界里。

 

那时他正想着Big Boss和口袋里那张该死的合照，尽管另一个温暖的身体正倚靠着他，每一阵强烈的心跳都震动着他。

 

“Pequod前几天给我的，他...额..对于偷拍我们表示惭愧...”Venom有些吞吞吐吐，他挪近了点儿，但仍然保持了一定距离。

 

“为什么？”Kaz听到自己的声音，扬起视线，“你为什么还留着？” _你为什么还在乎？_

 

听到这问题Venom眼睛眨都没眨，只是直直的望向Kaz，眼中闪烁着了然，“因为是你啊，Kaz。”

 

“我？”他冷笑着，把相框放回原位，手指拨弄着头发，突然激动起来，“V，该死的不要再浪费时间了！你还不明白吗？”心脏在肋骨间剧烈跳动，几乎要穿透血肉，沮丧颓废让他浑身发抖。“你昨天的看到的， _那就是_ 我所剩的全部，我已经.....” _被毁了，没用了_ 。“我不能和我们的敌人战斗，我也不能训练新兵来替我上战场....现在你连我的书面工作都要夺走， _所以你到底想我怎样呢_ ？！”

 

Kaz感觉到一只强壮的手臂按住他的臀部，一阵电流穿过皮肤，他冷漠的嗤笑，无视自己胸口的疼痛，“如果你只是想上床，我向你保证基地里有一堆人愿意为你提供帮助，基本上是所有人——”

 

“我 _不想_ 要其他任何人，我想要你。”严肃的声音不容置疑，Venom打断他不让他继续说下去。Kaz咬咬牙闭上嘴，呼吸变得十分粗重，他现在只想逃离这个房间，随便找点什么事干远离脑中的混乱，但他 _不能_ 。 _为什么？你为什么会想_....他握紧拳头。

 

Venom靠过来，深蓝色的眼眸紧锁在Kaz脸上，强烈的目光没有丝毫的动摇，“你不是什么名单上随便的一个名字... _.天啊_...更不是什么只是用来上的肉体。”他悲愤的摇了摇头，叹了口气，“Kaz，你是个出色的战略家，是我能找到的最好的副官...但这些所谓的技能等级和档案都不是最重要的，你，你比这一切都重要。”

 

他抚上Kaz压再大腿上的拳头，扫了一眼他的表情征询意见，Kaz缓缓的松开拳头，掌心朝上。长满茧子的手指磨蹭着起泡的皮肤。

 

轻柔的低语从Venom口中发出，听起来真挚无比，“你是我的家人，我最好的朋友....还是我的伴侣（partner），任何意义都是。”

 

终于，Kaz的脑子开始处理他听到的话，心跳开始加快，尽管心中的质疑难以动摇。最后一句话让他难以消化， _他的是指....?_

“我清空了你的工作列表是因为，我想保护我最重要的人， _我爱你_ ，Kazuhira....不是因为你对钻石狗的有用，而是因为你，你的整个人。”他握住Kaz的手，亲吻着他的掌心，然后额头枕在上面。真是令人焦虑，但Kaz并没有抽开手，他捧住Venom的脸颊，拇指轻轻的抚过眼下的黑眼圈。

 

他得放松下来，清了清嗓子开口道，“我不确定，我能不能...” _也这样对你_ 。他停住，深呼吸，手落下来摆弄起Snake假肢的手指，眼睛盯着那闪亮的红色金属。吸气，呼气。

 

“我该死的一团糟，V。”

 

“我知道，这并不表示你会一直这样。”Venom停顿了片刻，Kaz手中的手臂抽动了一下，“当初我把自己最糟糕的一面砸在你面前，你记得你是怎么做的吗？你回来了，还问我喜欢哪个名字，第一次有人这样....问我，我想要什么，这是....而你是为了我这么做的，不是为Big Boss，也不为钻石狗。我那时完全崩溃了，但你接受了我，留下来陪我度过难关...”

 

Kaz能明白他在从何说起了，这比较不是很恰当....毕竟发生在Venom身上的事并不是他的错....但他没打断他，只是静静的听着，希望的火光在胸口燃起，虽然他并不愿承认......

 

“你能挺过来的，你是我认识的最坚强的人，Kaz，昨天的事不会改变这个。但.....”第一次，Venom犹豫了，仔细思索着该怎么表述，Kaz紧绷起来，“你曾说幻痛让你保持专注，提醒你我们在为什么战斗。我们已经复仇了，Kaz，但疼痛不会就此消失，它在将你活活吞噬，是时候松开对过去的执念了。”

 

“要怎么做呢?”Kaz声音沙哑，他握紧手中的放松的金属手臂。 _空气中弥漫的血腥味和眼中刺痛的热度....枪声，将死之人的惨叫...母基地陨落，他周围的一切都在火焰中消失殆尽_...他摇了摇脑袋，闭上眼阻止回忆涌上心头。“发生在MSF上的....我导致的灾难....我不允许自己忘记这些，那不是....我不能。你不能要求我这样。”

 

“我没有，我是让你不要再这样惩罚自己了。”

 

这句话像一记重拳击中他五脏六腑，他想后退，但握住他拳头的手指如陷阱般缠着他，不让他走。Kaz双眼瞪大，下巴紧绷....Snake散发出不易察觉的警告气息，脸上的平静正在逐渐破碎，“不要再逃避了，Kaz！够了，好好想想，为什么你总是一次又一次的让自己工作过度？为什么你会觉得我想让你走？为什么你要这样，”他猛地松开手按上那还未痊愈的瘀伤，“对你自己？为什么——”

 

Venom猛吸一口气，然后继续，目光锁在Kaz脖子上，“为什么在上床的时候你想我把你掐个半死？我知道有时疼痛会带来快感，但这不是。这是惩罚，Kaz，为了从罪孽中解脱。”

 

“放开我。”Kaz嘟囔着，被放开后甩了甩手腕，但他没挪开身子，只是被击败似的叹息着，“我不知道，V，我只是....我不知道你想从我这听到什么答案。那确实有用，让我一直很忙，这样我就没空去想那些我不想再回忆的事了。”他沉默了一会儿，“我不知道还能怎么样....”

 

“你相信我吗？”Venom突然发问，眼中闪烁着锐利的光芒。

 

“当然，”答案脱口而出，尽管他现在完全搞不懂自己，但这个问题是肯定的，“赌上性命。”

 

“那就告诉我，让我帮你。我希望你在我身边，Kaz，但我不能就这么看着你毁掉自己。那些士兵需要你， _我_ 需要你。钻石狗是未来， _我们的_ 未来，但没有你一切都成不了。”

 

感到喉咙再次收紧，Kaz沉吟一下，揉起眼睛掩饰眼眶中的湿润，“天啊，V.....好吧 _，好吧_ 。我得好好想想，额.....我需要时间，好吗？”

 

Venom点点头坐回去，给他让出私人空间。Kaz感觉自己好像被扔进绞肉机绞了好几次，连续几小时...其实是好几天的谴责自己的谎言让他身心俱疲。

 

床垫突然的抖动将他拉出自己的脑海，Venom伸出腿准备站起来——

 

“V，等等....”他现在毫无防备，Kaz轻松的拽住他的衬衫将其拉近，然后吻上去。这是他第一次亲他——在这一切开始之后，在他将义肢按到自己喉咙上，让他收紧之后....他感到Venom顺应着唇上的压力张开嘴，迎接他的舌头。在交换了几个温柔、几乎是纯洁的吻后，Snake笑着看着他，总算松了口气。看到自己让对方这么担心，Kaz只想踢自己几脚。

 

Venom坐回床上，Kaz发现自己被紧紧带入一个怀抱，粗重的呼吸抵着他的脖子，他的伴侣在那磨蹭着，脑袋靠在Kaz肩处。“V？”闻着Venom的味道，短发扎着他的下巴，Kaz轻声说，“这表示我又回到副指挥官的岗位了？”

 

Venom点点头，用鼻子蹭了蹭他下巴，“没错，”他笑笑，亲着对方的脸颊。

 

“欢迎回来，Commander Miller。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻成中文才发现好多句子超级文艺。。。真不敢相信有一天我会写出这样的句子o(╯□╰)o

**Author's Note:**

> 心疼这两个悲剧boy...


End file.
